Viñetas
by DreamKat
Summary: Ron y Hermione. Viñetas independientes.
1. Cariño

**Vengo con "fic" nuevo. Esta vez, al igual que utopía, es una colección de viñetas independientes y sin autonomía temática. Una tabla nueva. Elijo Ron y Hermione porque para lo mucho que me encantan, escribo poco de ellos xD.**

**Cariño.**  
Faltaban dos días para las vacaciones de Navidad. La sala común de Gryffindor había sido decorada en consecuencia. Los alumnos quizás extrañaran que no hubiera ningún tipo de saboteo por parte de los gemelos Weasley. Era en momentos como ese, fechas idóneas para travesuras, cuando la gente empezaba a ser consciente de que habían abandonado ya el colegio.  
El tiempo pasaba deprisa.  
Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban ya en séptimo. Y había mucho que estudiar en muy poco tiempo.  
Las ventanas de la torre dejaban ver un cristal cubierto de nieve. Hermione Granger tenía frío.  
Sí, Ron podía verlo. Insistía en que estudiaran en la sala -al menos hasta las once y media de la noche-. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido y le obligaba a prestar atención al libro pero, cuando la desobedecía y alzaba la vista, la veía frotarse los brazos con las manos. Quería decirle algo, ofrecerle su jersey, pero sabía que para ello tendría que buscar una excusa a por qué la estaba mirando y… a decir verdad, él mismo no estaba muy seguro de por qué lo hacía.  
Preocupación. Sí. Tenía que ser preocupación, porque Hermione llevaba varios días con dolor de cabeza y el pañuelo en la mano. Tenía un resfriado que parecía bastante molesto pero ni aún enferma era capaz de descansar. Ni mucho menos de darles un respiro. Aún no sabía cómo Harry había conseguido librarse de la sesión de estudio; probablemente fuese asunto de Ginny.  
-¿Has hecho ya los esquemas?  
La miró, aprovechando que entonces sí tenía excusa. Tenía la nariz roja, al igual que el comienzo de sus mejillas; y parecía cansada.  
-Nn… Bueno… he… más o menos.  
-Oh, por Merlín, Ronald. Llevas con ellos una hora. Si no los terminas, tendremos que estar aquí de por vida.  
Le gustaría decirle que deberían descansar. Pero temía que se enfadara.  
-Ya voy.  
Después de todo, llevaba casi tres cuartos de hora sin gritarle. Y le gustaba la cara que ponía cuando bostezaba. La miró de reojo, garabateando vete a saber qué en el pergamino donde tendría que escribir los esquemas. Su nariz enrojecida se arrugaba, sus labios se abrían y sus ojos se cerraban. Los rizos se disolvieron en el sofá.  
¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tozuda?  
Miró su papel unos segundos. Unos minutos. Haciendo algo parecido a los deberes que le había impuesto. Volvió a mirarla. Todavía no había abierto los ojos. Frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor. Eran las diez de la noche y la sala estaba vacía.  
-¿Herm…ione? -susurró, indeciso.  
No obtuvo respuesta. El pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba de forma lenta y profunda. Se había quedado dormida, con los libros en la mano, un poco de tinta en la barbilla y las piernas encogidas. Ron contuvo el aliento.  
Temeridad. Sí, tenía que ser temeridad. Si no de ninguna forma se explicaba que fuera capaz de apartar los libros de sí con cuidado de no hacer ruido, ni que se quitara la capa y se levantara sigiloso hacia ella.  
Si se despertaba y le veía escaqueándose de sus deberes probablemente le gritaría, se indignaría, y dejaría de hablarle al menos por tres semanas. Pero no podía evitarlo. La capa cubría el cuerpo de Hermione por completo y tapaba sus piernas. Probablemente después olería a ella.  
La observó. Ella no se despertó pero sonrió en sueños. Y Ron quiso dejar un beso en su frente.  
Para… para ver si quemaba o… Merlín. Cariño. Tenía que ser cariño. Esas ganas de abrazarla para que no tuviera frío. Querer acompañarla y arroparla en la cama.  
Tragó saliva, recogiendo los libros de los dos en una fría noche, dos días antes de Navidad. Sí. Tenía que ser cariño.

**I love reviews. xDDD Agradeceré saber si gusta. ¡Un beso a todas!**


	2. Risa

**Aquí va la segunda viñeta. **

**Risa**

Ronald Weasley, llegados a ese punto, se espera de todo. Gritos, probablemente, sería algo bastante típico de Hermione. Sí, vociferaría un rato, lo llamaría idiota e inmaduro, le daría un empujón, correría escaleras arriba y él podría olvidarse de que pasara los veranos en la Madriguera.

Es prácticamente un suicidio, y lo más irracional es que lo sabe. Lo sabe y le da igual.

Si Harry se enterara le pararía los pies, está seguro. Pero ese es el problema. Que están solos en una salita donde el atardecer se filtra por las ventanas. Que Hermione lee un libro concentrada y él lleva minutos, tal vez horas, simplemente mirándola.

Así no puede ser racional.

Y ella está tan enfrascada en su lectura que por un momento cree que ni siquiera se dará cuenta si _lo hace_. Afuera llueve, dentro hace calor, y Hermione huele a té de las cinco. Con una nube de leche y media cucharada de azúcar.

Se mueve despacio, con cuidado, atento a su mirada, comprobando que no se mueva de ese viejo manojo de letras. Luego todo pasa rápido, lento y rápido a la vez y ella no se percata hasta que ocurre.

Hasta que el inconsciente de Ron finalmente la besa. No cree que pueda definirse como un gran beso, sino simplemente sus labios en los suyos, rígidos e inseguros, durante uno o dos segundos. Lo cierto es que no es capaz de calcular el tiempo con Hermione tan cerca; tan sólo atina a oír un libro que cae al suelo.

Y luego lo esperado. Se adelanta, se atropella, se sonroja y balbucea. Algo incomprensible e incoherente, de lo que puede descifrar algún "_lo siento, perdona_" y algún que otro "_no sé qué ha… yo…_"

Se aparta lo suficiente como para evitar un empujón y, si no supiera que iba a quedar como un tonto, se taparía las orejas para no escuchar los gritos.

Pero no llegan. No llegan nunca y, cuando se atreve a mirarla, ve que no parece furiosa. No es eso lo que parece. Sorprendida sí, con los labios entreabiertos y la mirada perpleja. Ron juraría que es la primera vez que no la ve enfadada por haber perdido la página de un libro.

Y entonces, de repente, ocurre.

Las comisuras suben y Hermione ríe. Algo desde luego muy parecido a una carcajada suave y Ron se queda estático sin saber qué hacer. Después de todo, no cree que sea un buen síntoma provocar risa con un beso.

Pero sonríe. Sonríe y se da cuenta de que la risa es algo mucho mejor que un empujón. Porque se olvida del libro que está en el suelo, porque ni lo mira. Porque sólo le mira a él y se tapa la boca al reírse como si acabara de hacer algo muy gracioso. Y sus ojos brillan. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así.

Le gustaría preguntarle por qué se ríe.

Le gustaría decirle que no le encuentra la gracia, que su esfuerzo le ha costado atreverse como para que ella se lo tome así, pero la verdad es que, aunque no lo comprenda del todo, él también tiene ganas de reír.

**Gracias por los reviews que mandasteis en la viñeta anterior. ¡Se agradecen muchísimo!**


	3. Rendirse

**Rendirse**

Ser amiga de Ron Weasley implica muchas cosas. Implica tener una paciencia de oro, eso es cierto; insistir día sí día también en que no hay nada de malo en estudiar tres semanas antes de los exámenes y que no, no vas a dejarle copiar tu redacción de Historia de la Magia.

A veces Ron se enfurruña. De hecho, siempre lo hace. Se enfada, sus orejas enrojecen y despotrica llamándote marimandona o sosa o alguna tontería más grande. Ser su amiga no debería, pero implica contestarle cosas peores. Acusarle de vago, perezoso y asegurarle que, de no ser por ti, siempre suspendería las asignaturas.

Ser su amiga es cruzarte de brazos, escuchar un _"¡olvídame!"_ y decir _"¡perfecto!"_, y mirar al suelo. Es ver como Harry os mira preocupado, agitar la cabeza y procurar que no se de cuenta de que tus ojos queman un poco, sólo un poco, después de discutir con Ron.

A veces Harry simplemente cambia de tema, sentado en el sofá de la sala común, con cara de circunstancias. Empieza a hablarte sobre Quidditch o sobre lo especialmente rico que estaba el desayuno esa mañana. Tú sueles asentir, sentarte a su lado y entablar una conversación perfectamente normal y serena porque, seamos francos, eres Hermione Granger; estás _demasiado_ acostumbrada a discutir con Ron como para que te afecte.

Vuelves a verle durante la cena y no le hablas, no le miras. Porque estás cansada de que sea tan orgulloso y que nunca se disculpe en condiciones. Porque tú siempre tienes razón. Tú lo sabes. Y él lo sabe pero no es lo suficientemente maduro como para admitirlo.

Pero ser amiga de Ron Weasley no implica simplemente quedarte de brazos cruzados esperando una disculpa; ni es levantarse al día siguiente como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ser amiga de Ron Weasley implica quedarse hasta muy tarde leyendo en la sala común donde ya no hay nadie, sabiendo que a las once y cuarto se oirán pasos en la escalera que conduce a la habitación de los chicos.

Y es levantar la mirada como si no esperaras que fuera a aparecer. Es ver como él titubea y cerrar el libro olvidándote de marcar la página.

Ser amiga de Ron Weasley implica precisamente eso, rendirse. Mandar a paseo al espíritu Granger, levantarte, caminar erguida hacia él, mirarle con el ceño fruncido y decirle "_eres un cabezota_".

Ser su amiga, sorprendentemente, es la rendición. Y es notar como él niega la cabeza pero cuela una mano bajo tu pelo, justo en tu nuca, y te acerca y te besa.

Es discutir. Dos o tres veces al día, dependiendo del momento. Seguir el ritual que nadie sabe cómo empezó, que se repite cada noche a las once y cuarto en una sala iluminada por las brasas.

Ser su amiga implica sentir labios, sentir lengua, sentir sus manos en tu espalda. Acabar, a veces, mal sentada en uno de los sillones, con Ron prácticamente tumbado sobre ti, abrazándote con fuerza y haciendo que todo huela a ranas de chocolate.

Sabes que no es normal.

Que eso pase.

No, no es normal. Y menos que nadie se lo cuente a Harry, y que al día siguiente volváis a discutir y vuelvan a quemarte los ojos.

Porque demonios, nadie te avisó de que, cuando agradecieras a Ronald Weasley que te hubiera salvado del trol, tendrías que aceptar todas estas condiciones. Pero fuiste tú, precisamente tú, quien decidió ser su amiga. Desde el mismo momento en que le dijiste que tenía manchada la nariz.

* * *

_Esto es todo por hoy. Gracias por vuestros reviews. _

_**Dreamkat**_


End file.
